new_leaffandomcom-20200216-history
House
Your house is a big part of New Leaf. With more customisation than ever, you can not only design the inside of your home, you can change each part of the exterior too! This page will go into a bit of detail on how exactly you can personalise your character's accommodation. Go Large In New Leaf, you start out your life living in a little tent, with just a small space inside for you to place items that you might've come across. This is while your actual house is being built. It might look snug, but there is enough room for a bed and some other bits and pieces. As you get more money (as with the previous games) you can pay to extend the house that will have been built. (You can choose where exactly you want your house built, how great is that?) This house will start off kinda small, with just one room (the save room from previous games has been removed) but the good news is that your house can grow as you do. The following are the expansions you can buy and the cost of them. Starting Tent 10,000 Bells Starting Tent --> 4×4 House (one room) 39,000 Bells 4×4 House --> 6x6 House 98,800 Bells 6×6 House --> 8×8 House 198,000 Bells Add 4×4 Second Floor 298,000 Bells — SECOND FLOOR — 4×4 Second Floor --> 6×6 498,000 Bells 6×6 Second Floor --> 8×8 598,000 Bells — ADDITIONAL ROOMS — Add 4×4 Additional Room (Left, Top or Right) 348,000 Bells each Expand 4×4 Additional Room --> 6×6 (Left, Top or Right) 498,000 Bells each Expand 6×6 Additional Room --> 8×8 (Left, Top or Right) 598,000 Bells each — BASEMENT — Add 4×4 Basement (Underground) 428,000 Bells Expand 4×4 Basement --> 6×6 (Underground) 498,000 Bells Expand 6×6 Basement --> 8×8 (Underground) 598,000 Bells After all these extensions (after the first room you can choose which order you do them in) it will cost you a whooping 7,595,800 Bells! But there's so much space and possibility, we can't wait! Interior With all these rooms, there's so much space to fill! You can spend your time collecting furniture or special items that you can arrange in any way to create your very own, individual room. How about collecting sets of matching furniture? You can use fend shui to get a room that's seen as beautiful. Check out this handy feng shui chart found on http://www.thonky.com/animal-crossing-new-leaf/ Your interior, as ever, can be personalised by items that you place on the ground, and also by changing the flooring and wallpaper, but now there's a new feature; items that hang on the wall! This is really cool, since you can now place clocks on the wall and canvases too. Brilliant! Another new addition is the fact that villagers can visit your house whenever you're in - not just on Flea Market days. This way, you can have company all the time and talk to that wonderful deer or rabbit in the comfort of your own home. Exterior This is a huge new addition to the gameplay - changing the exterior of your (and others') house! Hundreds of different combinations mean that even the outside of your house will reflect your personality! In the previous games you'd have a simple White House with the extent of customising it being the colour of the roof. No more! Now you can have sets of beautiful, fun or normal fences and such. With all these possibilities, the new game certainly has enhanced the housing aspect of Animal Crossing. We can't wait to build princess castles and mermaid shacks, can you? Category:Places